Roland Songsteel
Biography Before Campaign Roland was born alongside his twin sister Rosalind beneath the sign of the Leader to the minor noble house of Songsteel in the city of Voxgate. The twins had an easy time growing up, though both exhibited a mischievous streak that often got them into trouble. At age 15, Rosalind exhibited a talent for magic and a wish to study performing arts so she was quickly enrolled to a prestigious bard college and left home. Without his sister there to keep him in check Roland began to adopt more dangerous habits, stealing and breaking into places for fun and showing a gambling addiction much like the twins father. This addiction made Roland become familiar with a group called the Dispatchers, in particular a lone shark from amongst their number named Murvis Capta. After four years, Roland's parents were killed in a fire that consumed their estate. It didn't take much digging for Roland to discover that the Dispatchers were behind the fire. Using his much practiced skills, he stole his father's sword Steelsinger back from Capta and found his sister. Realising he needed to get them both far from Capta and the Dispatcher's wrath, Roland took Rosalind and fled Voxgate. Over the four years before the Campaign begins the two spend their time on the road, moving from place to place and working on Rosalind's Book of Lies, ''a list of cons they pull off in order to stay afloat. '''During Campaign' Trouble in Paradise Roland was captured alongside his sister Rosalind, a half-orc named Lum and an Aasimar named Stor Hornraven. While still a prisoner Roland attempted to free himself, however, he fumbled his lockpick and was stabbed in the hand for his attempt. The group then met a goblin c alling himself "Sponsor G." and had devices attached to their arms that made sure they stayed on task for the goblin under pain of death. Tasked with retrieving an egg within a briefcase owned by a dragonborn, the group were teleported to the desert city of Paradise. Their wrist devices all began to count down, giving them a time limit of five days to complete the job. Roland instantly began to struggle in the heat of the desert city and quickly found a vendor selling umbrellas that he could use for shade. When he opened the umbrella the group found that it bore the image of the dragonborn they were looking for, apparently a mayoral candidate named Buddy. They took a tram to the central district of Paradise and attempted to meet Buddy but were turned away before they went shopping for a map and more appropriate equipment and met a skeletal adventurer named Lenny Winter. After Winter identified the devices on their wrists and explained the full magic behind them he left the party on a mission of his own. The group then left for a party they knew Buddy would be attending and Rosalind managed to arrange a meeting the next day with Buddy by posing as student reporters. During the meeting Roland and Lum discovered a secret compartment where Buddy kept his documents and then they were hurried out after a crime was committed across Paradise. Buddy asked the group to investigate the crime and meet him later that day at a party. Heading over to the crime scene they met a guard captain named Svenson and helped him uncover the nature of the crime. Roland identified that the massacre they found seemed to be targeted at one Lizardman in particular, the tavern's owner Karl Sulivan. Meanwhile Lum revealed a suspicion that the creature responsible, described as a "White Beast", was likely a shapeshifter. The group then headed to Svenson's guard station where they investigated further into Sulivan and discovered he had a son named Gord. Deciding to seek out Gord the group headed out, stopping off first so that Rosalind could send a letter and then deciding to head for a tavern called the Blobbin to get some food and drink. On the way the group was ambushed by a group of assailants who showed innate magical abilities, able to teleport and summon Shadow allies. Bad luck seemed to dog Roland during the fight and he was knocked unconscious twice, being revived by Rosalind between. One of the assailants also took Steelsinger, a fact that Roland finds to be a personal insult. The entire group was defeated and brought before a human man who they recognised as one of Buddy's mayoral rivals, Sir Watt Fletcher. Watt taunted them over their defeat and revealed that Stor had died during the battle, falling from the sky and crashing into the ground, he revealed he knew their real identities and that he had intercepted Rosalind's letter. He also stated himself to be a former member of the Dispatchers. Roland's mouth again got him into trouble as he annoyed their captor until Watt's men knocked him unconscious. Roland was awoken in a cell by Kordir the ☆Gifted☆ and together the two began to plot their escape. After a few false starts including Roland breaking a lockpick, Kordir revealed a shapeshifting ability and bit off his own hand to free himself from the magic dampening chains he wore. Kordir then used an acid spell to melt through the door and grew long claws on Roland's hands so that Roland could fight more efficiently. While freeing Lum Roland was once again knocked out before being revived by a mysterious Lizardman who kept repeating that "the pawns must not fall". While resenting being a "pawn" Roland was thankful and was also surprised to see that Svenson, the guard, had been captured as well. Roland, Svenson, Lum and a monk named Varis fought off a group of guards, with Roland successfully killing one of the scouts the group had fought earlier, before moving on to free Rosalind, during which time they were ambushed by a larger group of guards and Roland used his new claws to kill a second Scout before freeing his sister. The breakout then proceeded until Roland found himself locked inside a cell by a mage. Within the cell Roland met Ender, an elven man who had been imprisoned. Rosalind opened Roland's cell and freed both of them. After fighting through more guards the group discovered the armory, finally becoming more effective. After fighting through a magic guardian they managed to break into a vault containing magical items and used Kordir's magic bag to store them. During this time Ender revealed himself to actually be a satyr and Roland donned a suit of studded leather armour from the armory. Then the group realised that Gord Sulivan, who they had found in Rosalind's cell, had gone missing. After a brief search the group were forced to flee the prison by Watt and his men, although Roland threw a sword into Watt's shoulder on the way out. Pursued by a Shadow hound the group were forced to stop outside the prison and put up a fight. After being knocked out Roland was revived by the mysterious Lizardman and used a whip to kill the hound and the shadows it summoned. After the group escaped, they wandered for a while before splitting the magical loot and stolen coin. Afterwards, Kordir left them after revealing himself to be a dragon who had been cursed by a hag. They also discovered that their Lizardman companion was named Chile and that he had seen them all prophesised as "Pawns in the Great Symphony" and that they must not fall before their time, hence he would stay with them. Rosalind also woke up to find a cat on her chest which she named Waffles and decided to keep. Svenson then led them out of the tunnels before leaving to lay low in the city and giving them the name of a friend to help them at Buddy's party. The group went shopping for suits for the party and gathered supplies like weapons. Ender bought the party enchanted handkerchiefs before they left. They then headed to the Blobbin for a drink before the party, against Roland's wishes. There, Rosalind, Varis, Ender and Chile all drank one pint each of "Oddka" which left Rosalind drunk and barely able to control herself. Despite this, Roland and Lum guided her to the party where they met Carter Mace, Svenson's contact, who Rosalind became drunkenly infatuated with. Leaving his sister in Mace's care Roland located Buddy who stated he wished to meet the whole group. Roland gathered the others and they headed to Buddy's basement where the mayor revealed that he'd discovered their deception and set a group of his men on the party. During the battle, Roland was empowered by Rosalind's magic which caused him to release a blast of lightning, revealing that much like his sister, Roland possessed magical capabilities. Personality Roland is focused, yet often he will crack jokes or respond sarcastically to a serious situation. He does, however, have a more serious side when dealing with investigations and crimes, as he tends to view it as disrespectful to joke about such things. He often keeps his emotions to himself, only really talking to Rosalind about things that concern him. Roland is also extremely protective over his family and memories of them, which is why he cares so much about keeping Steelsinger with him and ensuring that Rosalind, the last member of his family, is safe. Relationships Rosalind Songsteel Rosalind Songsteel is Roland's twin sister, although he often states she is his little sister as he was born two minutes before she was. When they were younger the twins were inseperable, often getting into trouble growing up in Voxgate. After Rosalind left to train as a bard, Roland's bad habits became worse as a coping habit to deal with the boredom that came of not having his sister around. Despite this, he rarely visited Rosalind during her studies, knowing he'd likely get her into trouble if he did. As with everyone else, he doesn't really speak to Rosalind about his life while she was away. Once their parents died, Roland took it upon himself to protect his sister, hoping to keep her away from the Dispatchers, he led them both into a life as travelling con artists. During the campaign, the two have seemed close and worked together well, successfully conning their way into Buddy's offices. Rosalind also refuses to use her healing magic on anyone other than herself and Roland, unless he asks her to heal others. Roland also affectionately calls Rosalind "Rose" or "Little Rose", as well as "Little Sister" when he feels like making fun of her. Lum Roland and Lum met when Sponsor G captured the group and sent them to Paradise. Despite this, they have worked well together, with the two uncovering Buddy's secret room in his office and working together to piece together what happened during the massacre at Sulivan's. Stor Hornraven Roland and Stor rarely spoke during their short time together, yet it was clear they did not see eye to eye, with Stor expressing displeasure at Roland's more criminal actions upon initial arrival in Paradise. Despite this, Roland was still upset and concerned upon discovering Stor's death. Varis Often Roland and Varis get on well with one another, each having a respect for the other's capability. Although when they first met, the two competed slightly to see which of them was truly more skilled. Although the competion was never formally decided, the fact that Varis was not knocked out during the prison break possibly makes him the winner. Ender Ender and Roland are on friendly terms with one another. Strangely Ender seems to often want to magically disguise himself as Roland such as during the prison break where this combined with Ender's Mirror Image spell allowed there to be five versions of Roland fleeing the prison. Trivia * Roland was the first character to be knocked out in the campaign, being overwhelmed and defeated by a Scout in the third session. * Roland is inspired by various characters from other works namely: Tulio (Road to El Dorado), Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Alistair (Dragon Age) and Dean Winchester (Supernatural). * Roland keeps a deck of marked cards which he states is as close as he can get to using magic, unlike his sister. * Before the Dispatchers' murder of his family, Roland hoped to train to become an investigator due to his passion for protecting others and solving crimes. Category:PC